La louve humaine et le vampire humain
by Yume-cry
Summary: Justine en avait marre de sa vie, douleur,tristesse,colère,elle n'a connue que ça,mais un jour tout ça change son rêve se réalise, elle peut enfin vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend.


**La louve humaine et le vampire humain.**

**J**_e__voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour ma fic Minuit, mais voilà je n'ai plus d'inspiration, au début j'avais dans la tête une idée de la suite mais celle-ci ne me plaisait plus et j'ai fini par être découragée, mais je ne l'abandonne pas ! J'attends juste d'avoir LA suite qui fera tilte, en attendant je commence cette fic, (Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sûr pour la suite de celle-là) en attendant j'espère qu'elle vous plaira_, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! bsx

PS : Il y aura des fautes et j'en suis désolé d'avance, en fait cette histoire m'est venue en pleine nuit à 2h30 du matin pour être précise et pour tout vous dire je suis trop crevée pour trouver toutes les fautes du texte, mais même en journée il m'aurait été impossible de corriger toute les fautes car je suis nul en orthographe et je m'en excuse encore, j'ai relu le texte plus d'une fois donc je ne pense pas que le texte soit une horreur à la lecture . Mais si vous voyez des fautes, dite le moi et je les corrigerai dès que possible )

**PROLOGUE :**

**Je repensé parfois au pourquoi du comment j'étais devenue ce que suis maintenant, voilà une dizaine d'années que j'étais sous cette forme, et pour tout vous dire cela n'est pas plus mal. Depuis que je suis une louve, ma vie et beaucoup moins compliquée, plus besoin de se prendre la tête avec le travail, les études, les vêtements et j'en passe …. Pour moi le seul souci que je pouvais avoir était de savoir comment je pourrais attraper un stupide lapin sans me fatiguer de trop. Car oui je suis aussi ce que l'on n'appelle une grosse feignasse, je l'avais était en tant qu'humaine pourquoi cela changerait en tant que loup ? Je me souviens que quand j'étais humaine tout n'était que douleur tristesse et colère, chaque jour pour moi était un supplice, chaque nuit je rêvée de pourvoir m'échapper de cette vie, je rêvée de devenir comme ces magnifiques animaux qu'était les loups. Et « pouf » un jour en me réveillant je n'étais plus la pauvre petite Justine, j'étais devenue une louve, pourquoi ? Comment ? Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir … C'est beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi, et honnêtement je m'en fout. Je m'étais réveillé dans une forêt, et franchement, niveau confort on peut faire mieux, mais on finit par si habitué. Après quelques semaines d'errances j'avais finie par découvrir que je n'étais même plus sur le continent Européen mais que j'étais rendue au pays de la mal bouffe, j'ai nommé Les Etats-Unis, plus précisément à Forks. Revenant au présent, mon instinct me hurlé de me barrer vite fait de là, je commençais donc à rebrousser chemin quand quelque chose me percutât le flanc et m'envoya plusieurs mètres plus loin. Me relevant avec difficulté je secouais la tête et fixait avec surprise le bipède qui me fessait face, celui-ci n'était pas comme les autres, déjà il était, et je dois l'avouer foutrement bien foutu, je dirais même qu'il était trop beau pour être humain, ses cheveux cuivré, sa peau sans imperfection, et ses yeux couleurs ambre, confirmé ma théorie. De plus il me regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un loup, bref je m'apprêtais à partir au triple galop ne voulant pas finir en beefsteak pour homme affamé, quand il me héla.**

-Hey ! Attend ne t'en vas pas je ne te veux aucun mal je te le promets ! me dit-il.

**Et mon cu c'est du poulet peut-être ?**

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'y ai jamais gouté. Me fit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

**Que ? Comment peut-il me comprendre ? **

_-Je peux lire les pensées si tu veux savoir, mais toi qui es-tu ? Normalement les animaux n'ont pas de conscience non ? _

_-Se serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu es ! Un humain n'est pas censé lire dans les pensées des gens ! Encore moins dans celles des animaux. __**Lui dis-je.**_

_-Tu peux parler toi, je te signal qu'un loup non plus n'est pas censé avoir ce genre de pensée _! **Répliqua-t-il.**

_-OK … écoute_, **ce mec commencé sérieusement à m'agacé**_, la politesse veux que tu te présentes en premier, pourquoi ? Car déjà c'est toi qui m'a attaqué ensuite, je suis une fille, donc c'est au mec de se présenté en premier, la galanterie tu connais ?_

_-C'est vrai excuse-moi, reprenons à zéro ok ? Je me présente, Edward Cullen vampire végétarien, j'ai 17 ans depuis 92 ans. Voilà je me suis présenté à ton tour maintenant. __**Me dit-il.**_

_-Un vampire ? Soit, je m'appelle Justine, physiquement, je ne pourrais pas te dire mais en âge humain j'aurais 26 ans le 30 décembre, et je suis comme tu peux le voir une louve de mon état soufflais-je avec un légé sourire amusé sur le bord des lèvres. _

_-J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi, si cela ne te dérange pas, je vis avec ma famille un peu plus loin, j'aimerais te les faire rencontrer._

_-Pourquoi te suivrais-je ? Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me bouffer ?_

_**Il me fixa surpris puis se mit à rigoler, et me répondit**__ :_

_-Croit-moi si je voulais boire ton sang je l'aurais fait depuis un bon moment déjà ! Rigola-t-il._

_**Il me fit un signe, m'intiment de le suivre, méfiante je le suivie quand même curieuse de rencontrer sa famille pleine de vampire, tout en m'insultant, moi et ma curiosité qui je le savais me perdra un jour ou l'autre.**_

_**Alors verdict ? Reviews please **_


End file.
